


In Space, No One Can Hear You Pee

by MasterXploder



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Commissioned Story, F/M, Furry, If that doesn't get you to read this then I don't know what will, Omorashi, Pre-Relationship, The peeing scene is a little more graphic than I normally do, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterXploder/pseuds/MasterXploder
Summary: Team Star Fox is thrust into battle when they suddenly come under attack by pirates that don't know any better. It was especially poor timing for Krystal, who was just about to take a much-needed bathroom break. She'll just have to hold it for a little longer... while fighting pirates... and trying not to let Fox find out the whole time.This is an omorashi/wetting desperation story. Reader discretion advised.





	In Space, No One Can Hear You Pee

**Author's Note:**

> This story commissioned by Zenkopan
> 
> With thanks to Captain L for editing

“And that was _Guardians of Lylat!_ ” declared Slippy Toad, stretching his arms and back from his spot on the floor.

“Heh, not bad,” said Fox McCloud, “You always bring the best movies, Slip.”

“Eh, it was alright.” Falco Lombardi shrugged. “Woulda been cooler if it was actually about us and not some made-up heroes.”

“I don’t think I’d be interested in a film about us,” said Slippy, “I mean, why watch our exploits when we already lived them?”

“Well, not everyone here was there for the early adventures.” This came from Krystal, Star Fox’s newest recruit, who sat next to Fox on the couch. “I wouldn’t mind seeing a film if they made one.”

“Yeah, but who knows how accurate it would be?” said Fox, “You know how the industry can be with the truth sometimes.”

Krystal giggled and shot Fox a certain look. “I’m sure they’ll get the important bits right. The dashing, young vulpine hero bravely facing danger, saving the entire galaxy, and winning the admiration of its people. Wouldn’t you like to see that happen?”

“Eh heh, well, it was a team effort, is what I mean...” Fox scratched his cheek and looked away.

“Ugh, get a room, you two.” Falco turned away in disgust.

Krystal giggled again. “Speaking of, I think it’s time I got in a few hours of sleep. Would you believe I’m still not used to not having a day/night schedule in space?”

“Sure can! It took everyone a while to get used to that,” said Slippy.

With that, Krystal uncrossed her legs and stood up. As the pressure in her groin shifted, she gave her body a good stretch to hide her wincing in discomfort. In truth, she had another reason besides going to sleep for excusing herself, one that had been steadily growing over the course of the film thanks to the tea she had been drinking.

Due to her many adventures growing up, Krystal had learned to hone a strong bladder, for she would often have to go for long stretches without a bathroom break. It especially came in handy after joining Star Fox; as the only girl on the team, she found it rather embarrassing to declare her need to relieve herself. That only doubled whenever Fox was nearby, the last person she ever wanted to know when nature was calling for her. Even now, in the comfort of a spaceship, she still would only use the bathroom a few times in one wake cycle. Regardless, her bladder still had its limits, and she knew she was approaching them.

Luckily, her quarters were nearby, along with her personal toilet. She could relieve herself without having to announce it to the whole galaxy. Her destination in mind, she took the first step towards her room.

It would be her last step as well.

Out of nowhere, the sound of an explosion came up, and the ship shook enough to make Krystal stumble a bit. Red lights flashed through the room.

“H-huh, what!?” Peppy Hare’s eyes shot open. “I was watching, honest!”

“Did we hit something!?” yelled Slippy.

Fox wasted no time jumping out of his seat and putting a hand to the comms link in his ear. “R.O.B., what’s going on out there?”

“Great Fox has come under attack,” came the monotone voice of R.O.B. 64 over the intercom. “Unknown vessel approaching from port side and firing cannons. Multiple fighters have been deployed. No call sign being transmitted. Running shield scan now.”

“Seriously? A pirate attack in this part of the galaxy?” asked Slippy.

“I was starting to think it was a little too quiet around here,” said Peppy.

“Sounds like these idiots don’t know who we are,” said Falco, getting out of his seat.

“Then we better let them know.” Fox threw his arm out. “Everyone, to the Arwings!”

In that moment, the gang’s care-free attitude fell away, and Team Star Fox went into action, rushing off with their minds fixed only on the battle ahead.

With the exception of Krystal, that is. While the others took on determined brows, Krystal frowned in frustration instead. Her much-needed bathroom visit had been interrupted, and the pressure in her bladder only grew in response. Even running to keep up with the rest of the team took more effort than usual.

As much as she wanted to, Krystal knew far better than to stop and visit the bathroom now. The weird looks she would get from the others would be bad enough. Not just that, but she didn’t want to think about what would happen if another blast rocked the ship while she was on the toilet. Of course, this said nothing about how irresponsible it would be to stop to pee in the middle of an attack.

No, she would just have to hold it and wait until after these bandits were dealt with. Surely, with all the experience Star Fox had, it would not take long to send these idiots running with their tails between their legs.

 

* * *

 

“Come on, stay still!”

Krystal grunted in frustration as another shot from her lasers flew past the fleeing fighter. While the rest of the team had been shooting pirates down left and right, she was lucky enough to take down a single ship, and that one had been sitting still as if suffering from engine troubles.

Granted, the others didn’t have the same handicap as her. She was the least experienced pilot of the team, but more pressing than that, it was rather difficult to focus with her bladder as full as it was. Sitting in a cramped cockpit with both hands on the controls left her with little options to hold it other than squeezing and bouncing her legs. There was no way for her to safely pee in mid-flight either, for her suit was too cumbersome to remove in such a confined space and use the in-flight emergency relief system. _I really should see if Slippy can do anything about this,_ she noted.

Her only choice then was to win this battle as fast as she could, and that meant stepping up her aim a bit. Unfortunately, her next few shots had as much luck hitting their mark, or lack thereof. She kept mashing on the trigger to fire, hoping that if she fired enough times, one of her shots would eventually hit.

A few seconds later, and a laser finally landed, destroying the fighter in an impressive explosion. Krystal would have felt like celebrating if not for the fact that the shot didn’t come from her.

“Hey, he was mine!” she said over the comms, pouting into her face-cam.

“This isn’t a contest, Krystal.” Fox’s face appeared over the comm channel. “You need to relax and focus your shots. We can’t always rely on blindly firing, especially not with lasers. You never know what they’ll eventually hit.”

_Relax? That’s a lot easier said than done right now,_ Krystal wanted to say as she wiggled in her seat. She knew better than to argue against good advice, though. “Er, what’s the current situation? Have we shot down enough of them yet?”

“The fighters aren’t the real problem,” said Peppy, “We need to start doing some damage to the main vessel.”

“But Great Fox’s lasers are just bouncing off their shields,” responded Slippy, “We won’t get anywhere if we don’t do something about that.”

Fox came up again. “Then we don’t have a choice. I’ll fly into the ship and knock out their shield generator from inside.”

Krystal’s ears and eyes perked right up. “All by yourself? No chance, I’ll fly in with you,” she spoke without hesitation.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” said Fox, shaking his head, “We need to keep pressuring the fighters outside so they don’t fly in after us.”

_Always the stubborn one, aren’t you?_ “You’re going to need someone to watch your back in there, and I’m a lot better on foot than I am in an Arwing,” countered Krystal.

“She’s right, Fox,” said Peppy, “It’s too dangerous for just one of us to go in.”

“Let your girlfriend go with you,” said Falco, “You can leave the chumps out here to us.”

It was Fox’s turn to go wide-eyed for a moment. “We’re not… alright, we’ll go in at the same time. Krystal, let’s form up!”

“Already on it,” she responded as she flew in behind Fox’s ship.

Both Arwings flew straight towards the main vessel, banking to the sides once the turrets tried to fire on them. Her shooting accuracy may have left something to be desired, but Krystal could at least fly with some finesse. Faster than any of the enemy could react, they both managed to fly inside the vessel’s hanger, passing through the air-containment barrier unharmed.

Krystal knew she caught the pirates off-guard, for the hanger housed nobody but herself and Fox. That would change very quickly, however, so she leapt out of her seat as the canopy opened up, her trusty staff in hand, and landed on her feet, bending down to lessen the impact.

“Hah!?”

Krystal knew to be prepared for anything when on a mission. Nothing, however, could fully prepare her for the shock of an unexpected bladder spasm. The impact from the landing was still enough to weaken her hold for just a moment, making it feel like she was about to let it all out on the spot. She stood upright and rigid, squeezing her legs together and holding a white-knuckle grip on her staff, not unlike the hold on her crotch.

“Krystal! You okay?” As if she had more reason to worry, now Fox had to see her in her moment of weakness. Her eyes darted to where she heard his voice, but Krystal didn’t dare to look. Her eyes would betray everything, and Fox would no doubt make her leave the vessel. Problem was, she could not think of anything to say that would help placate him; that part of her brain was more focused on making sure she didn’t pee herself in that instant.

But something else quickly caught her attention: the sound of boots quickly rushing around the corner, too heavy to belong to Fox. A proper response could wait until she dealt with this first.

Right as her would-be assailant rounded the corner of her Arwing, Krystal thrusted her staff out. It struck right into the gut of the pirate, a scaly lizard-like foe, knocking the wind out of him. She followed up by sweeping the staff under his feet, then delivering a swift strike with the end onto his head right after he hit the floor.

The moment his body went limp, Krystal looked up towards Fox, still in a combat-ready stance. “Does that answer your question?” she asked.

Fox stopped to blink for a second, clearly impressed by Krystal’s close-quarters prowess. “Uh, right, let’s head for the generators.” He put a finger to his comms as he ran. “Slippy, you got this ship mapped out yet?”

Once Fox was in front of her, Krystal dropped her act and went back to squeezing her legs. In her rush to support Fox, she had almost forgotten how bad her need to pee had become. It was true that she was a better on-foot fighter than pilot, but a full bladder would compromise her skills with the staff. Still, she was not about to back out now, especially in front of Fox.

Yet again, she had to put her urgent need aside and continue the mission, running behind Fox with her hips wiggling more than normal. What followed was one of the toughest challenges she had faced yet as a member of Star Fox. The pirates they had to blast through were not that tough; none of them had likely expected their own vessel to be boarded, as their whole rank seemed unorganized. No, the real challenge was beating them in combat without soaking her suit.

She tried to avoid this by sticking to her blaster whenever she could. This worked at first, with most of the enemies popping up too far away to bother with her staff. Her blaster proficiency may not have been as good, but she could get the job done without having to strain her hold that much. Unfortunately, things didn’t stay this way.

“Watch out!”

As they rounded the corner in a hallway, three pirates charged right at them with plasma spears that crackled at the ends, ready to skewer something. Krystal and Fox both jumped back before they could be run through.

Krystal went for her blaster again, but it was no use. The pirates were already on her again, forcing her to jump back once more. At this close of a range, she could never get a good shot off with it. No, she needed her staff for this battle, much to her chagrin. She managed to pull it out right as a spear swung her way, deflecting it in the same motion and taking up a battle stance. Her groin muscles protested, but she persisted nonetheless.

Krystal’s embarrassing handicap was at its worst in this battle. Her bladder felt like a lead weight inside her, weighing her down and ready to burst if she gave it the chance. As such, she was forced to abandon her more graceful moves for a quicker, sloppier approach. Jerky dodges, short-reaching swings, and limited mobility were all on display as she balanced fighting with keeping her underwear dry.

With a mighty swing of her staff, Krystal managed to knock one pirate to the floor out cold. A quick glance confirmed that Fox was still holding his own against the second enemy. That just left-

“Raaaagh!”

She moved on instinct, spinning around and holding her staff out. The end of the spear came down from above, stopped only by her staff. The pirate snarled at her and pushed further, inching the spear closer to her face. Her leg slid back from the force of the clash, spreading her lower body apart and pushing her muscles to their very limits. She wasn’t sure what would give out first: her arms, or her bladder.

“Ah!”

She got her answer in the form of a long spurt hitting her underwear, creating a warmth far too gross against her fur down there. That proved to be the last straw for her.

“Screw it,” she muttered as she swung a leg straight up, her boot connecting between the pirate’s legs. His pupils shrank and voice squeaked, but more importantly, his strength left the spear all at once. Krystal pushed it away, then put all her might into a swing right at his head. The pirate kissed the floor right after, and he wouldn’t wake until long after they were gone.

It was victory, but Krystal didn’t feel like celebrating. She had to pee, and soon; she highly doubted she would get off this vessel while still holding on, let alone all the way back to her personal toilet on Great Fox.

“Uh, Krystal?”

She turned to face Fox, who had dispatched his foe at about the same time, and now stared at her with a surprised and rather nervous look. Whatever he had to say, she didn’t have time for.

“Let’s go. Generators,” she said while running past him. She didn’t look back, but heard his footsteps behind her.

After rounding a couple more corners, they came to the doors leading to the generator room. Fox and Krystal breached in with blasters drawn, scanning the room for hostiles, but thankfully finding none. Krystal could relax just a little now; at last, the shield generators laid before them, a complex set of machinery with a massive horizontal cylinder full of arcing electricity.

“They couldn’t make something scream ‘Important, please do not destroy’ more if they tried,” said Krystal. She stepped forward and continued. “Now let’s blow this thing and go h-”

“Wait, Krystal.” She felt a hand pulling on her shoulder, forcing her to turn around and see Fox’s concerned expression.

“What is it? We don’t really have time for a chat,” she replied, keeping her lower body rigid.

Fox looked her right in the eyes and asked, “Is something wrong?”

_There will be if we don’t hurry!_ “What do you mean?” She raised an eyebrow.

“That fight back there, your movements were really strained. You usually take down those types without having to…” He scratched his head. “Do that.”

_Blast, he noticed!_ Krystal did her best to prevent any outward displays of panic. “Well, we’re a bit pressed for time right now. I can’t exactly waste any being elegant in combat.”

“Krystal, please.” Fox’s voice was more stern. “That’s not how you normally are. If something’s wrong, I need to know before-”

“Oh no!”

Krystal felt the warmth in her panties renewing from another leak. In an instant, her crumbling facade shattered, and she broke eye contact with Fox, twisted her legs, and shoved her hands into her groin. Modesty no longer mattered when it felt like her hold could break at any moment.

“K-Krystal!” Fox raised his hands. “Are you hurt?”

“Ugh, gah!” It was hard to speak through grit teeth.

“Did they hit you somewhere? Please, tell me!”

“I… I…” Krystal lifted her head and abandoned her last bit of pride. “I have to pee!”

The look on Fox’s face would have been priceless if she weren’t on the verge of an accident. “You… what?”

Her need was finally out in the open, but she couldn’t stop to contemplate how embarrassed she should be. “I’m about ten seconds from pissing my suit, and I have no plans on doing that!”

“Um…” Fox could only blink at first before shaking his head to clear his thoughts. “R-Right, I’ll see what I can do about the shield. You, uh, do what you need to do. Just keep an eye out for enemies.”

“No peeking!” Not that she was waiting for his permission, but she still thought it nice to let her go.

In any case, Krystal needed to hear nothing more to get started. She waddled over behind a tall piece of machinery and set her staff and blaster aside, hand still firmly pressed into her crotch. Her steps were slow and calculated, for a single misstep would end with a soaked suit and red face.

By some miracle, she reached her destination without dribbling any more into her underwear. She almost wanted to dance, but knew that she had only taken the first step to relief. The rest would not be so easy. First, she needed to remove her suit, which required taking her hand off her groin. As much as it pained her, she did just that, her hands zooming up to the zipper located at the chest. With precious seconds to go and any sense of modesty out the airlock, Krystal yanked on the zipper, praying that it would not get caught.

It felt like she had won the galactic lottery twice, for the zipper went straight down without a fight. With that out of the way, she grabbed the loose flaps and pulled them aside, baring her topless torso. Pulling her arms out of the suit, she then pushed the rest of it down to her ankles, a more difficult task given that she had to very quickly part her legs to accomplish it. For her last move, she pressed onto the boot and lifted one foot out, then the other, kicking the whole mess of clothing away.

There stood Krystal, now clad only in a pair of black panties, somewhere inside an enemy spaceship. Were she in a more critical state of mind, she would doubtless be humiliated by the whole situation. However, peeing herself would be the one thing to make this moment any worse, and she was not about to do that. Without a second thought, Krystal grabbed both sides of her panties, then pulled down, squatted, and lifted her tail in one motion.

She could no longer hold back the moment her femininity was exposed to the air. Her hold gave out, and a spray of yellow-tinted pee shot out from the pink sticking out among the white fur. It was erratic and powerful, flying forward a good bit before striking the ground. The room filled with the sound of it splattering onto the metal floor, forming a puddle almost instantly. Moments later, her stream grew strong enough to create a hissing noise to compete with the splatter.

It was the least private and convenient pee Krystal had taken since joining Star Fox. Her ally may not have been looking at her, at least she hoped, but he could certainly hear it, and likely smell it, given how strong the distinct scent of vulpine urine had become. She should have been humiliated beyond belief, to have to pee like this in the middle of a dangerous mission.

But at the moment, Krystal found it too difficult to be humiliated when it felt so good to pee. With that much pressure finally being released, it was like every nerve in her body was rewarding her with pleasant feelings, starting from her groin and radiating outwards like a smart bomb of pleasure. Faced with such feelings, what else could she do but enjoy it while it lasted?

“Haaahhhh,” came a long sigh as Krystal became enveloped in her relief. She shut her eyes and lifted her head, her ears moving back on their own. Nothing else mattered in that moment, not the mission, her nudity, or Fox being nearby to hear and hopefully not see it all. It was bliss.

But the sound of heavy footsteps brought that enjoyment to an immediate halt.

Krystal’s eyes snapped open as she heard the enemies approaching. She didn’t know if they knew their location, but they would be on her in seconds if they did. With her bladder far from empty and still going beyond her control, all she could do was grab her blaster and aim it towards the door. She would make sure her naked, pissing body would be the last thing those pirates would ever see.

But it didn’t come to that. The footsteps moved past the door and kept going down the hall. The danger had passed, at least for now.

With that over, Krystal let herself relax again, or at least tried to. With the high of taking a much-needed pee gone, she could only feel awkward about her situation now. She must have looked ridiculous, holding up a gun while answering nature’s call, her entire body laid bare. Looking back down, she also found her puddle had grown much larger than she anticipated, almost reaching her feet with nothing to absorb it on the metal floor.

She needed to finish up as soon as she could, but with it already going at full power, all Krystal could do was sit and wait with her cheek resting on her blaster. Luckily, it wasn’t a long wait; a few more seconds, and her bladder finally finished emptying, the stream stopping as quickly as it started, with only a final spurt afterwards. Krystal let out another sigh, not one of pleasure, but more of relief that this whole affair was finally over.

Well, not quite. She still needed to clean herself up somehow. Not only would it be gross to ignore that step, but she didn’t want the enemies to literally sniff her out if she and Fox needed to hide at some point. She looked around, not expecting to find anything useful, but it couldn’t hurt to look.

Yet again, her lucky streak continued, as right next to her was a cloth sitting on a control panel within reach, likely there to keep the buttons clean. She grabbed it without hesitation and went to work cleaning her privates, using a combination of wipes and pats until she felt dry again. The cloth wasn’t very smooth, but it didn’t feel like it had anything on it, so it was probably safe.

More importantly, she needed to get dressed, as running about a pirate ship while almost naked was not a priority of hers, to say the least. Krystal pulled her panties back to where they belonged as she stood up. They had fortunately dried enough where she could ignore any remaining wetness on them. Leaning down with an arm covering her chest, she grabbed her suit and went through the process of putting it back on: first her legs, then her arms, and then finally zipping it back up and being modest again. After giving one last adjustment to her “puppies” to make sure they were secure, Krystal grabbed her weapons and stepped away, ready to kick some pirate tail once more.

“Krystal, you okay now?” Fox called to her as she rounded the corner, running up to her. She could see a hint of red poking through the fur on his cheeks. With the smell of her pee still thick in the air, she was reminded of the amount of pheromones normally present in vixen urine. She hoped that he only felt embarrassed and not… another way.

“Er, y-yes, I’m much better,” she replied, rubbing the back of her head. “Er, are you done sabotaging the generators?”

Fox nodded. “I’ve set the system to overload itself. The whole thing should blow in about a minute.”

“Then I guess our work here is done,” remarked Krystal in a deflated tone.

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” said Fox, “I mean, we were attacked pretty suddenly.  These things happen sometimes.”

“I know. It’s just really embarrassing I had to do that in the middle of a mission.” _Especially around you, of all people._ “I probably seemed rather incompetent in this battle, didn’t I?”

“It’s not your best performance, I’ll admit,” replied Fox, “But we still got the job done. Besides, I’d be lying if I said this was the only time one of us really needed to go while on a mission.”

“Really now?” Krystal’s ears and eyes perked up. _Now that sounds like an interesting story… for another time, at least._ “In any case, thanks for being respectful about the whole thing. I know a lot of men would have loved to take a peek while I did that.” She then crossed her arms and shot Fox a look. “Unless you did peek.”

“N-Not at all! I respect your privacy,” said a red-faced Fox, waving his hand.

Krystal let out a small giggle. Maybe it was the scent of urine in the air, but she could not resist going a little further. “Hey, Fox?” she asked, slowly leaning towards his face.

“Y-Yes, Krystal?”

She got to about an inch away from his face and whispered to him, “We should leave before the generators blow.”

They both looked towards the generator. Sparks flew everywhere, and a menacing glow began to appear around the glass.

“Right.” Fox shook his head again, bringing back his serious face. “Let’s regroup with the others.”

“Lead the way,” was all Krystal responded with.

With that, the two ran out of the room and made their way back to the Arwings. Krystal took one last glance at the large puddle as she ran past it. It may have been the most she had ever let out in one sitting, and it had to be in some random pirate vessel of all places. She could only imagine the looks some of those pirates might have once they come across it. Then gain, a puddle of pee was about to be the least of their concerns.

Her gaze then turned to Fox, the only other one to know of her naughty potty time. As much as she loved to tease him, she had to admit that he was quite the leader, and more of a gentleman than he let on. Even now, after this embarrassing incident, she felt that they had become a little closer than before. She could only wonder where things would go from here. Until then, she would just have to keep on fighting alongside him and the rest of Star Fox, and maybe try visiting the restroom a little more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to write about a certain character? Check out my commissions thread on Omorashi.org!
> 
> https://www.omorashi.org/forums/topic/44230-masterxploders-story-commissions-general-thread/


End file.
